Wizardess and Blood in Roses: One-shots
by Luckyduckyfiretrucky
Summary: Some kinky love stories for your enjoyment! Rated M for lemons(of course) and some cussing!
1. Chapter 1: Klaus Goldstein

Chapter Two:

 **Klaus**

"Can you please put these papers on shelf B?" Klaus said to me as I stood in front of his desk.

I took the papers out of his hand and went over to the correct shelf, starting to sort them and put them in order on the now empty shelf.

As I focused on the papers, one fluttered off the shelf and landed on the ground.

I frowned down at it, and picked it up.

"Ah Vixen, one more thing," Klaus said casually.

I put the paper back and returned to Klaus' desk, looking at him curiously.

"You look extremely sexy this afternoon," He said simply, his eyes boring into mine.

My heart skipped a beat and I turned away from his gaze, my cheeks turning red.

"W-what are you talking about Klaus? I'm just wearing my ratty old uniform," I said, embarrassed by his blunt words.

"Look at me, Vixen," He said, his voice becoming gruff.

My eyes wandered back over to his face, and he was grinning with that cocky look.

My cheeks grew even redder and I shyly put my hands in front of my skirt.

"Your underwear, I could see it under your uniform as you picked up that paper," He said.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping, "Klaus, why were you even looking there?!" I asked, flabbergasted.

He stood up and rounded me so he was behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and his hands entered the elastic of my skirt.

"You just look so cute I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," He whispered in my ear.

I could hear his grin.

"Well, my eyes are not on my butt!" I responded, struggling to get out of his grip.

His hand slid further into my skirt, his hand running over my sensitive area.

"Klaus, what if someone walks in on us!?" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm to stop him from exploring my nether regions any further.

"Ah, you're right," He said, his hand retracting from my skirt.

I sighed in relief as he walked over to the door.

He clicked the lock on the door and turned back to me.

"There, problem solved. No one can walk in on us now," He said, approaching me once again.

I turned around to face him, putting my hands on his desk.

"That's not the problem, Klaus! We can't do _that_ right now," I said, emphasizing the word 'that'.

"Ah you're so cute when you act all innocent," He growled, pushing his body up against mine.

His lips silence my protest, and his hands roam over my body.

"Of course we can have sex right now, I know that much," Klaus said against my lips.

I blushed as he said this, pulling back, "Where are we going to do this? We aren't in your room, we're in your office!" I said.

"So, you aren't going to protest?" He said, a grin spreading across his gorgeous face.

 _Oops, I definitely said the wrong thing,_ I thought.

I tried to backtrack, but Klaus stopped me.

"No take backs, Vixen, you said it," He said mischievously.

He reached back behind me, his head in my breasts, I heard something sweep off the desk.

I craned my neck in time to see all of his things crash onto the floor.

"Klaus!" I gasped as he lifted me up to sit on his desk.

He pressed his lips back onto mine, his tongue entering my mouth.

I instantly reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My brain clogged up and I couldn't think of anything else besides Klaus.

Klaus' hands went into the elastic of my skirt and pulled them off me.

He removed his lips from mine and stared into my eyes.

"I won't let you leave this office till you're worn out, Vixen," He said, his purple eyes sparkling like an amethyst.

I didn't have time to respond, because his lips graced mine again.

Klaus placed his hands on my knees and spread them wide so he could get closer to me, his hands trailing up my thighs and then holding onto my hips.

I shivered against his touch and pulled back so I could start unbuttoning his vest and his white shirt underneath.

"You're quite eager today," Klaus pointed out to me as he kissed down my neck.

I didn't respond, too caught up in removing his clothing as quickly as possible.

An ache was starting up in my body.

An urge, an ache...for him.

I was about to start taking off his pants, but Klaus backed away a few paces before I could.

A grin spread across his face and he shook his head, "Don't go so fast Vixen, don't you want to enjoy?"

I shook my head, my eyes flickering to the bulge in his pants.

"No, I can't wait," I gasped, reaching my hand down to my womanhood.

Before I could even touch myself a little, Klaus reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Only I can do that to you, Vixen. I want all your pleasure to come from me today," He whispered lustily.

"Then let me, undress you," I forced out, my cheeks burning.

"Why don't you undress yourself?" Klaus said, his hands rubbing my thighs slowly.

I groaned and started unbuttoning my shirt slowly, glancing up at Klaus halfway through.

He was staring at me intently.

I could see the lust in his eyes, so I tried to slow myself down even more, to make him wait like he was doing to me.

I popped another button out, and then looked back up at him.

He had a predatory look about him, his eyes on my chest.

I finally got to the last button and shimmied out of my dress shirt.

And then Klaus was down on me.

His hands assaulted my breasts, pinching my nipple and rolling my other breast in his palm.

I let out a surprised yelp, which turned into a moan.

His lips pressed to mine again, his tongue snaking into my mouth and pressing against mine.

His hands slid under the under-wire of my bra, and he easily popped my breasts out of their prison.

I was getting hot now, my whole body ached for Klaus to touch me more.

I broke the kiss so I could focus back down on his pants.

I grabbed his belt buckle and unhooked it, undoing his button, I yanked his pants down.

Klaus looked at me with a smirk, kissing me once more backing away.

"Klaus," I groaned, my hands going to my boobs to fondle them.

He watched me struggle for a moment.

"You look so sexy when you get all hot and bothered," He said, his eyes traveling over my body and landing on my panties.

Klaus came back and worked his fingers under the fabric of my underwear, and started pulling them over my legs.

While he did this, his mouth came down on one of my breasts, suckling it and teasing it.

Once my underwear was off, he moved his mouth away from me and looked down at my legs.

His hand trailed up my thigh and into my womanhood, where his fingers ran over my folds.

I stifled the groaned that was about to escape my lips and stared at him.

He smiled, "You shouldn't hold it in."

I watched him silently, knowing full well if I moaned too loud, I would attract unwanted attention to his office.

And then he pushed two of his fingers into my vagina.

I arched my back and let out a slight moan.

Klaus pushed me back so I was laying on his desk, spreading my legs wide so he could get a better angle.

He pulled out his fingers and jammed them back in.

Pleasure filled my brain and I bit my lip to keep from making any noise.

"Vixen, let me hear you moan. I want you to moan my name," Klaus growled, forcing his fingers further into me.

"No," I groaned softly.

He pulled his fingers out and without hesitation, licked my juices off his fingers.

I looked up at him, and watched him pull his underwear down, revealing his hard cock.

"Don't worry, you won't be telling me no for long," He said with his low voice.

He positioned himself outside of me, and then he shoved his dick inside me.

Bursts of passion filled my head and I let out a moan.

He pulled back and pushed himself further into me, forcing me to moan louder.

"Scream my name, Vixen. I want you hear your beautiful moan," Klaus said as he thrusted into me once more.

But I refused to do it, not wanting to draw attention.

"Do. It," Klaus ordered, grabbing onto my thighs with his death grip.

I bucked my hips in unison to him, trying my hardest to keep my moans to the minimum.

Klaus, not satisfied with my tiny moans, slammed his cock as deep as it would go into me.

Surprised, I let out a loud moan, which almost turned into a scream.

As Klaus thrusted into me, his hands moved back to my breasts, cupping them roughly.

"Klaus," I groaned finally, placing my hands on my thighs.

Klaus grinned, a grunt escaping his lips, he kept going.

He grabbed my leg and hoisted it over his shoulder so he could thrust into me better.

"Oh god, Klaus," I moaned as loud as I could.

Klaus groaned a little as we both climaxed.

His seed filled my body, and he released his grip on me.

My juices leaked on the desk and I fell back, breathing hard.

"Vixen," I heard Klaus pant from in front of me.

I looked up at him, expecting him to look a tad bit tired.

But he was glowing, a smirk plastered on his face.

"That was only round one, Vixen. Don't look so relieved, we have all night," He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack

Chapter Three:

 **Blood in Roses: Jack**

I took another bite of the sweet cake Jack had laid out on the blanket, savoring the tart raspberries mixed with the sweet cream on top.

I peered up at Jack, who had finished his sandwich and was now staring at me with his shining eyes.

"This picnic was a perfect idea, Jack. You were right, it's beautiful out here by the roses," I said to him, a smile appearing on my face.

Jack gave me his best grin and nodded, "I know the roses are beautiful, but they don't compare to you," He said, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips.

I dodged his grip and took the last bite of my cake, shaking my head.

"Aw, c'mon Vixen, I just wanna hold ya," He complained, reaching out to me like a child to its mother.

I shook my head once more and grinned, "You will just have to wait, were just out here on break. We need to head back soon before the sunsets," I said.

Jack stared at me for a moment, before he chuckled.

My smile disappeared, "What? What is it?" I asked, my cheeks turning red.

In one swift movement, Jack tackled me, making me topple over.

Jack's face was a few inches from mine, and he stuck out his tongue.

"J-Jack?" I stammered, trying to get up.

He reached down and his tongue gently brushed the tip of my nose, and then he pulled back.

"You had some cream on your nose, Vixen, and I just couldn't help but try to get it off," He said with a cocky grin.

Jack licked his lips, and his eyelids fluttered.

"Y-you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off!" I said, trying to squirm away.

"Oh Vixen, I just wanna eat ya up, you taste so good," Jack groaned, his face nearing mine again.

"Jack, we have to go back soon!" I said before his lips were pressed to mine.

I rejected his kiss by sealing my lips, and he pulled back within a few seconds.

"Jack, we need to go back now or we'll be late. You don't want Raymond to hurt you again, do you?" I said, trying not to sound as giddy as I felt.

Jack looked right through me though, and a coy smile graced his face.

His wolf ears twitched and his tail waved in the air.

"No one will know we are here, and we have plenty of time," He said, his voice growing lower till he was almost growling.

Jack lowered his body till he was nearly squishing me with his body weight.

With his body pressed up against me, I couldn't move, and I stared at him incredulously.

"Someone will definitely know we are here, Jack! Let me up!"

Jack shook his head and pressed his lips to mine once more.

I tried to reject it, but his tongue forced my lips back.

Instinctively, I reached my hands up to his neck, my fingers tangling in his ginger hair.

Our tongues met and I closed my eyes, enjoying every second.

Jack's arms wrapped around under my back and he pulled me up so I was in between his legs.

His precise hands started unbuttoning my dress from behind, and I froze, pulling my lips away from his.

"Jack..." I whispered, my hand pushing his hair away from his face.

"Vixen, you always do this," He pouted, his hands going to my waist.

I pulled up my dress sleeve so it was covering my shoulder and looked at him pout like a child.

"That's because I know when to stop," I pointed out, my other sleeve falling off my shoulder.

Jack stared at me, then he leaned forward and kissed my bare shoulder softly.

Bewildered, I blinked a few times.

He then moved his face to my neck, nipping and kissing my neck.

I gasped and put my hands against his chest, not pushing him away or pulling him closer.

"Please Vixen, I just wanna eat ya up," He groaned into my neck, his kisses going down my neck and to my collarbone.

And of course, he knew my weak spot, as he started to bite and nibble around my collarbone.

I unwillingly let out a small moan.

Jack knew he had me then, and he started pulling off my dress some more.

I reached out and pulled his necktie off, and then I started unbuttoning his shirt.

Jack brought his lips back to mine as he finally managed to pull my dress off, leaving me in just my underwear.

He showered my neck and lips with kisses, and then his tongue traced down my neck and to my chest.

I got his shirt off and reached forward to help him shed it, running my hands up and down his marble chest.

His skin was so warm, compared to mine, which was ice cold.

Jack's flesh quivered as I slid my hands up his chest and to his neck and cheeks, my lips reaching his once again.

We weren't kissing for long until he broke away from me and buried his face in my breasts.

I clasped my hands around his neck and pulled him further into me, enjoying every sensation he brought.

His grazed over my breasts, sending shivers up my spine.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple, his other hand roughly teasing my other.

As soon as he was done with that one, he attacked my other breast with the same treatment.

I turned my face to the sky, almost falling back into the blanket.

Jack had one of his arms wrapped around me though, supporting me.

Once he was done fondling my breasts, he started removing his own pants, and I realized with a laugh he had no underwear on.

I gave him a look and he smiled.

I looked down at his cock, which was hard as a rock.

"Now _I_ want to eat you up," I said, my eyes going back to his face.

It didn't take him long to get up and shed his pants all the way.

"If you wanted to eat me, all you had to do was ask," He said childishly.

I got on my knees and positioned myself in front of his shaft.

I put a hand on his dick and tested him out, sliding my hand up and down his cock for a few moments.

He didn't make a sound as he watched me with his predatory look.

I didn't remove my hand as I took his dick in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip before dipping my head lower to take in more.

After his dick was fully in my mouth, I pulled back and started again at a rhythmic pace.

I heard a small moan escape Jack's mouth and I grinned, speeding up my motion a little more.

I felt his hand lace through my hair and urge me to go faster, his hips bucking to my motion.

"Vixen," He groaned as I literally sucked his dick.

I kept going, using my other hand to touch myself as well.

And then he came, letting out a moan, his seed ejaculated into my mouth.

I squeezed my eyes shut at the salty taste, but I swallowed it, pulling away from him and laying flat on my back on the picnic blanket.

I licked my lips and looked back at Jack, who was staring at me.

Without a moments hesitation, I started wriggling out of my underwear, extending my legs to the sky, I yanked my panties off my ankles and tossed them over to the side.

Jack's eyes roamed down my body as he got back down on his knees.

"It's my turn. I told you I would eat ya all up Vixen," He growled like an animal.

I curled my legs up so Jack could get to me easier, spreading my legs wide.

Jack licked his lips and brought his hand down to my clit, stroking my outer folds.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes momentarily.

He then took two fingers and entered my vagina.

I squirmed and let out a little gasp.

He pulled his fingers back and then pushed them back in.

I let out a tiny moan, my flesh shivering under his touch.

As he set a pace for his fingering, lust started burning through me and a warm feeling started buzzing throughout my body.

"Jack, stop, I'm going to-" I was stopped in mid-sentence as Jack pulled his fingers out.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked all my juices off his fingers.

"You taste so good," He said with his low voice.

My cheeks turned red and I turned away from him.

And then I was moving.

Surprised, I snapped open my eyes to look up at Jack.

He had hoisted my leg up, so my ankle was on his shoulder.

Jack lowered his head and his tongue poked at my lip of my vagina.

I almost squealed, my legs tensing.

I heard a chuckle come from him and my whole face turned red.

He used his finger to pull my clit back and his tongue entered me.

He swirled his tongue around, touching all my sensitive areas.

I let out a moan as I cummed a little.

Before long, Jack pulled back, licking his lips and smiling at me with that cocky grin.

My leg fell from his shoulder and Jack rubbed his fingers over my clit a few more times before pulling my body as close to him as it would go.

He reached out to me and I responded.

Jack pulled me into a sitting position, and he smiled.

"He was kneeling perfectly so I could sit in his lap.

I looked at him with a gulp.

I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to take control.

I didn't really take control too often, but when I did, it turned on Jack to extreme measures.

This was his favorite position after all.

Where I was on top.

I crawled up to him and put my legs on either side of his, and put my vagina right over his dick.

I paused for a moment to peer up at Jack.

He wanted this so bad, I knew it.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and he grabbed my hips, forcing me down onto him.

I let out a gasp as his cock entered me.

I pulled back and then slammed myself back down.

Jack moaned, his sharp nails digging into my soft hip skin.

I went into rhythmic motions, doing all the work.

Jack bucked his hips the same pace, his face going back to my breasts.

He flicked my nipple with his tongue and nip my sensitive bud like he was a wolf.

And technically, he was.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my back, I brought my swollen lips to his, savoring the salty flavor of his lips.

"Jack," I groaned, biting his lip.

My finger tangled into his red hair, tracing over his white wolf ears.

"I'm cumming," Jack gasped out, his face turning red.

I climaxed, my orgasm filling the air and my cum flowing out of me.

I pulled away from Jack, falling onto my back.

A moment of silence passed before I sat back up and looked at Jack.

He was grinning at me.

"Alright, can we- head back to work now?" I asked, my breath ragged.

Jack didn't say anything, instead he lunged at me, tackling me to the ground.

"I still haven't finished eating ya up Vixen, how could we leave now?"


End file.
